We Danced
by ceh92
Summary: James is working at a wizard pub when an unexpected past crush appears.


**A/N: I know I know, I'm nuts to write another story when I've already got 2 unfinished ones that probably won't be updated for a long time. But this came to me, so it's a one-shot and I'm going with it. It's based on Brad Paisley's "We Danced"**

**I Love everyone!**

* * *

James POV

It was after closing time in the pub. I was working there part-time to pay my way through Auror training at the ministry; I helped the old man who owned it, John, by bartending on the weekends. He liked me because I was good with my wand and could stop any fights from getting too out of hand. Plus, my charming looks attracted the ladies.

I was wiping off the counters without magic (it was a ritual for me to do this by hand so I had time to think) when she walked in.

She was beautiful. Her hair was auburn and long, framing her soft face perfectly. Her perfectly proportioned body sported a green Muggle dress that was modest but hot. It perfectly matched her sparkling green eyes. She was amazing. She was a beauty,

She was "Lily Evans?" I asked, softly.

She blushed crimson, "Hello Potter" she said with a small smile.

"Sorry Lily, but we're closed. What can I do for you?" I asked; I was freaking out. This was the girl who I had an enormous crush on throughout my time at Hogwarts. I was somewhat of a prick back then and was completely ashamed of myself.

"I know, sorry, but I think I left my purse here," she looked down as though embarrassed. Why would she be embarrassed? I'm the one who acted like an egotistical jerk in school!

"Yeah, I found one. It could be yours," I had a brilliant idea to get my Lily back!!!

She looked confused, "Um, could I have it, then?"

"Well, sarcastic are we? There's a charge for retrieving lost items at John's. You'll have to pay to get your purse back," I was smirking and she put her hands on her hips, angrily.

"What's the charge, James?" For a split second, I lost my composure: she'd never called me James before. But I recovered quickly and continued with my plan.

"One dance with the handsome barkeeper" I said with a wink. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Okay, fine. I'll play along, but only because I want my handbag back."

I jumped over the counter and held out my hand. When she held it, I pulled her to the dance floor and used my wand to put all of the chairs on top of the tables and start a slow song.

And we danced.

She smiled almost as much as I did during the song; it was a Muggle song I knew she liked, by The Beagles band or something.

We hardly talked, just looked into each others' eyes. It was like all of my teenage dreams were coming true in that 2 minute period. I was holding Lily Evans, girl of my dreams, and she was not screaming or running away. When the song was over: I spun her around and we were both silent for about thirty seconds.

"You've changed, James" she said, slightly confused.

I chuckled: "Well I'd like to think I outgrew my egotism and obnoxiousness"

She smiled "Maybe so, you seem kinder. Maybe you're a real person now, not just a balloon-headed Quidditch star"

"I've seen many bad things since Hogwarts" I said softly, remembering the death of my parents and the horrors of Auror training. Lily's eyes started to tear up

"I'm sorry James, I heard and I wanted to call on you or write but after the horrible way I'd treated you, I didn't know what to say" she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Lily. I'm fine" Okay James, stop thinking about this: focus on Lily. "I've missed you turning me down every day and calling me a prick"

She laughed "Surprisingly, I miss you asking me out every two minutes" she paused thoughtfully "Do you only want to be turned down, or would you like to hear a yes?" I wasn't sure if she was kidding or not, but I went with not just to be safe.

"I'd love to hear a yes." I said, and when she was silent, added: "Would you go out with me?" She smiled shyly.

"Yes James"

And we danced.

**4 Months Later**

I was cleaning up after another late shift at John's. It had been a stressful week at the Ministry because of Voldemort's recent attacks and the approaching end of Auror training. I would be an Auror within the next two weeks and was working my bottom off to pass my final exams. Lily and I had been dating since that first night at the bar, but it was hard to see each other between her work at St. Mungo's and mine at the Ministry.

We'd hardly seen each other all week, and it was killing me. I had been carrying the ring in a secret pocket in my robes for about two weeks waiting for the perfect time to propose and I couldn't wait much longer.

I was ready to marry Lily. I loved her so much and our relationship had been going so well despite all of the time conflicts. I could not wait to live in the same flat; to see her every morning and night.

In the middle of my ritual bar cleaning, I heard a pop, signaling someone's Apparition. I looked up to see the love of my life standing there. She ran up to the bar and leaned across the counter to hug me tightly.

"This is a wonderful surprise!" I said excitedly

"I couldn't wait to see you and I got off early so…." She said into my shoulder. I reluctantly released her so I could hop over the counter, only to hug her again. I kissed her softly, saying "How was your day?"

"Good, I got a couple who had been in a fight. They had multi-colored polka dots and animal body parts. Healer Flemming let me do the reversal charms." She lit up talking about her work.

"There's nothing like a good marriage duel and animal noses" I said sarcastically. She laughed at me.

"I love you James" I kissed her quickly then pouted

"You stole what I was going to say. But I love you too" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me deeply. Her mouth tasted fantastic, like raspberries.

"I was going to wait for the perfect moment, but I can't wait Lily." I got reached for the ring as I dropped to one knee. "Lily Evans. I've loved you ever since I met you. You make me a better man, inspiring me to be loving, caring, and humble. You are the most beautiful person I know. Your heart is so loving and caring; you can't wait to save the world. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to the sound of your voice and the sight of your beautiful green eyes. Will you marry me?"

She was crying, tears streaked down her face. My heart stopped. I tried to prepare myself for the heartbreak that would accompany a 'no'.

"I didn't see this coming!" she said through tears "Of course I'll marry you" I wasso stunned that she had to kneel down to hug and kiss me but I regained consciousness quickly and spun her around the room. I kissed her so many times, laughing and wanting to cry with happiness. "I love you Lily"

"I love you too James"

I waved my wand, playing that song again.

And we danced.

* * *

**Well. I hope you liked it. If you didn't, well, sucks for you: you just wasted 5-10 minutes of your life reading something you hated. Review are appreciated **


End file.
